


PAIN

by ValentinaCosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Death, M/M, Pain, Soulmate AU, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaCosmos/pseuds/ValentinaCosmos
Summary: Akaashi wants the pain to stop.A Soulmate AU where your pain and wounds get transferred to your soulmate. If you write something on your skin your soulmate gets it on their skin too.





	PAIN

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!!!

Akaashi closed his eyes as the feeling of pain faded away. Edged deep into his skin was the words "Just die". It wasn't he who wrote it either. It was the only person who was supposed to keep him safe, protect him, love him, cherish him. He cried out, his already hell life became worse. His soulmate rejected him. He rejected him. Why? What did Akaashi do? Was he too bothersome when he got pushed around by his bullies? Was....what was wrong with him? Akaashi cried louder, the warm tears rolling down his cheeks. The salt burned his wounds. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered.

The next day was exhausting. He had to get up, put on more and more bandages to cover up the scars and then he had to go to class. In class people threw knives at him, which made more scars on his skin appear. Why knives were allowed at school? So people could talk to their soulmate.  
No one questioned his bandaged body, and Akaashi was sure no one cared. He locked himself in his bathroom and cried his heart out.  
Tears formed as pain shot through his hips. Word after word started to appear. "Are you a masochist?", "Do you cut?". Akaashi screamed. Louder and louder. His eyes hurt. They hurt so much. Why can't the pain stop? Just stop it! It's too much, too much. Just die, just die!

Just die...

A "thud" could be heard as Akaashi fell on the stone floor. Warm liquid came out of his head. So much of it, it filled the whole bathroom. The pain had stopped.

But on the other side on the world, a loud scream was heard. A scream of true pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I want to know if people actually enjoy my works. Also, I know that its short.


End file.
